Kitchen Dilemma
by rubber-ducky-of-doom
Summary: What happens when Chichi isn't home, and there are 5 very hungery male saiyians at the abandonded home...From Bra's point of view...


**A/N: Hey you guys. This is my first "Funny" piece. Please be nice. I really hope you enjoy the story. Oh and I want to warn you...sometimes Chibi DBZ characters come and visit. Just warning...Bye!!! Mel**

Kitchen Dilemma

Sweat beads down Goku's forehead. He flicks a hand up to remove it. We look up from the floor at the five other Saiyains sitting on the couch. Suddenly we can hear all five stomachs rumble. A giggle slips through my fingers as I look over at my best friend Pan. She's giggling too. We don't mean to be rude, but it's just so funny. A quick glare from my father stops the giggle though, and again everything goes quite. Goten begins to rub his stomach as the tick-tock of the clock can be heard. Slowly I begin to hum to myself, and so does Pan.

"Daddy," I whine, "I'm bored."

"Not now Bra." was his only, agitated, reply.

Grumbling I turn to Pan, and she quickly runs out of the room to grab her dolls. Running back in to the living room, Pan drops down onto the floor, and opens up the box of dolls. Pulling them out one by one we begin to re-arrange the clothes, making up names and couples as we go. Soon we're having a marry old time with Pan's dolls, so marry we don't even notice our own stomachs rumbling. After about a half an hour later though our fun has ended, and our stomachs protests grow.

"Daddy," I whine again, "I'm hungry."

"Me too Daddy," Pan pipes up.

All five saiyains glare at us. Giving them our best pout, they seem to soften a little. Looking around, Goku leans in towards.

"I'm sorry Bra and Pan," looking sad and pathetic, Goku whispers, "but Chi-chi banned us from the kitchen until she gets home."

Looking up at my Daddy, I see him roll his eyes. I know Daddy doesn't like Goku very much, I just can't figure out why though. He seems nice enough to me, but when I asked Daddy about it, he just said it was a power thingy. Then it hits me. I stare up in awe. My daddy is afraid of Chi-chi, or he would have gotten me food. He always gets me what I want.

"Daddy?" I ask, as I get up and sit in his lap, "are you afraid of Mrs. Son?"

Turning a flaming red, he sputters, "Of HER! Of that...WITCH!!" Goku puffs up.

Gasping I look up into my Daddy's face, and giggle. He had called Chi-chi a WITCH!!! Still giggling I jump off his lap, and skip into the kitchen. Chi-chi hadn't said I couldn't go into the kitchen, I begin to giggle. Suddenly Pan is at my side, giggling also. Looking up we see Five hungry looking faces peering at us from around the corner. Looking at each other, Pan and I go into full blown laughter. Seeing that we are perfectly fine, and haven't been mangled by some trap, Goku and my Daddy enter the kitchen followed by Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Looking around the boys follow us to the fridge. Opening it up I see only a bowl of pudding in the neat and tidy fridge. Plunging in me and Pan grab the bowl of chocolate pudding, and eat/smear it over our faces. Looking up we see the Five laughing.

"What...?" I mutter through a mouth full of pudding.

More laughing erupts from the group as me and Pan give each other curious looks. Suddenly Goku lets out a sigh, as he pulls the biggest turkey I'd ever seen out of the fridge. My eyes widen, as does Pans, and all thoughts of further pudding eating are forgotten. Slowly Goku sniffs the turkey, and grunts.

"Needs to be cooked," he said speaking out loud to the entire group.

"Well," my Daddy begins, a smirk forming on his lips, "anyone with half a brain could see that, Kakkorot."

Glaring at my Daddy, Goku turns to the cabinets. Grabbing a pan he places the turkey in it, and turns to the stove. Looking down at the contraption, he groans. Pushing a button the stove hisses back at him. Backing away he turns to the group.

"Does anyone know how to work this thing?"

A murmur runs through the group as everyone shakes their head. We had yet again another dilemma. No one knew how to cook.

**A/N: Okay so what do you guys think. I wanted to try a humorous side. I don't know if I accomplished that though. Please R&R. It means a lot to me...**

**_Chibi Vegeta: (Sneers) And why would they care about you?_**

**_Mel: Because they're my reviewers and they love me, besides how did you get out of your cage? (Glares at the chibi)_**

**_Chibi Vegeta: (looks around nervously) Uh...Gotta go. BYE!!!_**

**_Mel: Oh welt...(Throws up hands) I have to go catch him, bye folks._**


End file.
